Black Butterflies (OS FOF)
by AmiralJO
Summary: Et si House disparaissait en laissant simplement un noeud Papillon noir derrière lui ? OS dans le cadre d'une FOF. Thème : Papillon. Rating T pour la mention de crimes.


Un nœud papillon noir, c'était tout ce qui avait été retrouvé de Gregory House en cette nuit d'hiver. Il avait disparu sans laisser d'autre trace. Wilson et Cuddy avaient bien tenté de le retrouver eux-mêmes. Mais non. Il ne restait rien de plus que ce nœud papillon noir où « » était brodé à l'avant. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que ce nœud papillon impliquait que House avait décidé, pour une fois, de sortir de chez lui pour aller dans un endroit un minimum huppé.

Cuddy et Wilson étaient chez le diagnosticien, à réfléchir.

« -Vous pensez qu'il a été agressé ? » demanda Cuddy à Wilson, la voix tremblante.

« -Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Wilson pensif. « C'est possible qu'il ait eu un mot de travers et que cela ait mal tourné. Mais s'il avait été retrouvé dans la ville blessé ou...pire, il aurait été amené à l'hôpital. Ce qui me trouble, c'est que ce nœud papillon ne semble pas avoir été arraché ou quoi. Il a été proprement retiré et est propre. Si House avait dû se battre, il aurait subi des dégâts. »

La directrice semblait très inquiète. Cela pouvait s'expliquer, il était l'homme de sa vie, malgré le fait qu'il était plus que bourré de défauts. Certes il avait tendance à parfois disparaître mais Wilson connaissait tous les endroits où il aurait normalement pu être et là...Il n'y était pas. Certes ils s'étaient disputés au sujet d'une histoire de papillomavirus plus tôt dans la journée mais même House n'était borné au point de purement et simplement disparaître pour cela.

Alors qu'il ouvrait un livre de la bibliothèque de House sur les papillons de nuit, Wilson fit tomber un papier. Il le déplia.

 _Si mon nœud papillon noir dans la rue vous trouvez, alors dans mon bureau de travail vous irez et le quatrième tiroir vous ouvrirez._

Wilson et Cuddy se regardèrent interloqués. C'était comme si House avait prévu sa disparition. Ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'hôpital et plus précisément dans le bureau du célèbre diagnosticien. Cuddy ouvrit le quatrième tiroir. Ils y trouvèrent trois flacons de Vicodin remplis et un couteau papillon accompagné d'une lettre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cuddy qui la déplia.

 _Félicitations ! Vous avez trouvé la suite ! Bon, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Mon nom est Gregory House, diagnosticien mondialement reconnu. Mais... Cela n'est qu'une partie de ma vie. Après avoir été renvoyé de la faculté du Michigan (Cuddy j'imagine que c'est Wilson et toi qui lisez donc tu t'en souviens), j'ai été approché par une organisation appelée les « Black Butterflies ». C'est une organisation à but lucratif qui sert à la « médecine ». Seulement le chef est décédé peu de temps après mon arrivée, mettant l'organisation en sommeil. Si vous lisez ceci, c'est qu'elle s'est réactivée et que donc je disparais. Inutile d'essayer de me trouver. Inutile d'essayer de me retrouver. Je suis probablement loin ou mort maintenant._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Gregory House._

Les deux médecins sourirent. Ils en avaient fait partie à une époque eux aussi. A l'époque où ils ne se connaissaient pas encore comme étant des collègues. Les _Black Butterflies_ était un immense réseau de trafic de drogue international. Des médecins en faisaient partie, notamment comme prescripteurs pour accoutumer des personnes souffrant de douleurs à la drogue. Ensuite, l'organisation se chargeait de vendre la drogue qu'elle produisait à des personnes dans le besoin et ce moins cher que par les circuits traditionnels. Ils la vendaient moins cher mais dans de plus grandes quantités du fait de la plus grande accessibilité. House avait des compétences en chimie et était l'un de de ceux qui préparaient la drogue. Cuddy et Wilson étaient eux des médecins. Ils étaient lucides sur le fait que le faire dans un hôpital aussi riche que le PPTH était bien trop risqué. Il valait mieux

Le lendemain, le PPTH avait donc perdu Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy et James Wilson qui avaient décidé de rejoindre de très modestes pensionnats en Amérique du Sud. Les trois étaient unis par des liens si forts que même la frontière entre le légal et l'illégal ne pouvait pas les séparer. Ce furent la secrétaire de Cuddy et un collègue de Wilson qui trouvèrent un nœud papillon noir sur chacun des bureaux.


End file.
